Super Robot Taisen G: Generations
by Michelozzo
Summary: A young man finds himself to be a new digimon tamer, but soon learns its not just digimon who are more then real...and how this upsets a behind the scenes enemy known only as The Continuity Police. Digimon/SRT/Various crossover with other authors.


[BANPRESTO VERSION G - Instrumental]

スーパーロボット大戦G ジェネレーションズ

SUPER ROBOT TAISEN GENERATIONS

_**"The journey of a thousand miles begins with but a single step...**_

_**...too bad I hate walking" Mike Tucker, Time undisclosed, about new beginnings  
**_

**Digital Dilema 1.0 - First Contact**

[Digimon Tamers Opening - Season 03 Title Theme]

December 31st, 1999, a hell of a day to be a computer or a computer owner. As of midnight and the crossing into the new year and new millennium, every computer would blow a figurative gasket and every computer owner would possibly blow a literal one. Due to the oversight of basic computer programming, every machine on the planet was unable to comprehend the fact that there would even BE a year 2000 and would summarily glitch out horribly. People prepared for the worst, doomsday, the end of the world, the apocalypse...

...if only they had known, that this was only the beginning.

Fourteen year old Mike Tucker sat in front of a television screen, watching political comedy satire so frequent to Canadian broadcasting at this time of year. All the big shows did their year end tributes with special guests, slide reels of the best of the best of show, and other goofy antics the young man couldn't get enough of. "Oh Cretien, will you ever catch a break?" He spoke aloud idly while looking at the time. 11:30 pm. Only a half hour left in this millenium. Possibly half an hour left with reliable computer service..."Suppose I can always watch the special in reruns..." he reasoned before logging onto his beloved if simple machine.

He did the usual things one would do on an online available computer at the time. Played online matches of popular games, talked to friends over instant messaging services, and simply surfed the net idly for something to do. 11:50 PM rolled around and Mike began to grow incredibly anxious. He might have been a soon to be high school student, but there were times when the five and a half foot tall brown haired canuck couldn't help but reach for something soft and plush to squeeze for affection and comfort. This comfort item was a Teddy bear quite simply named Teddy - a worn out old thing with white 'fur' and a little yellow matching hat and overalls outfit. Time had claimed the vibrance of his color, as well as the paint markings that once made up his button eyes, leaving only somewhat eerie white ovals to look into. A button nose had been replaced with a plain shirt button and yet was still nearly as old as the entire bear, and a new set of yarn lips had to be sown on years ago.

"Teddy, I know you're a stuffed bear and all, but I just wanted to let you know, it's been a wild ride we've had and if the world goes kablooie tonight...well I couldn't think of a better bear to have seen it with." Deep words for a young teenager to be speaking to a teddy bear, but the truth all the same. Teddy sadly only looked at his owner, as that was all the inanimate if plush bear was capable of.

"Five!" Came cries of excited celebrants outside of the apartment where bear and boy made home, the final seconds the old millennium fast approaching.

"Four!" Four seconds left until either all hell broke loose or the prophecies were not fulfilled.

"Three!" Three seconds left to tell your loved ones you loved them, in case of catastrophic world failure

"Two!" Two seconds left, barely enough time to duck and cover should all the world's missile silos simultaneously fired from computer failure and blew us all to kingdom come

"ONE!" One second. And then it would be...

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

For a moment, Mike simply held his bear and looked about, too afraid to move and too afraid to even consider leaving his room in a world where nukes could be flying over head any second. No, he wasn't about to leave his little sanctum of comfort and security. Besides, it looked like his internet connection was still working just fine..."Odd...I wasn't downloading anything, how'd my anti virus pick up something coming in?"

WARNING! POTENTIAL VIRUS DETECTED! UNKNOWN EXECUTABLE TYPE! DELETE? Y/N

"Well, that's certainly an odd name for an executable yes...but where the heck did it come from?" Mike asked himself as he set his plush companion down and began to idly search his computer's history for a possible source of this 'virus'. He found nothing, as if the file seemingly appeared from nowhere. Erring on the side of caution, he reached for the mouse to select the 'Y' of the Y/N options, when his computer monitor began to bulge..."Um...that's...new?" He said in a mixture of cold panic and utter and complete confusion. The bulge grew and grew, seemingly reaching for him, before it...grew a set of eyes? Not to mention a matching mouth.

"Hey, can you give me a hand getting out of this thing? Your computer doesn't have a lot of bandwidth and I...I think I'm stuck." The creature that was apparently the computer 'bulge' spoke to Mike, and he for once was at a loss for words. "Hello? Are those goofy ears of yours just for show or something. Grab me and HEAVE!" Feeling somewhat vulnerable with some kind of animated computer program barking orders at him from his computer screen, Mike felt he had no choice but to comply.

Putting Teddy down nearby, he grabbed at the sides of the blob only to be reward with a static shock at first. After he initial sucking of his fingers to get over the discomfort of being shocked, the young teen grabbed once again and began to tug with all of his might, bracing himself on the wall behind his computer desk with his feet to really put some leverage into it. Both screen blob and boy grunting and straining as they pushed and pulled against...well whatever it was that was keeping said computer blob stuck in there...there was finally a great flash of light and a sudden cry of surprise from both of them.

Flying backward, Mike was grateful his television was on the other wall perpendicular with his computer, and he had set up his mattress on the floor behind his computer chair. Avoiding the concussion with said furniture placement, he had the wind nearly blown clean out of him as something small, fuzzy but traveling at high speeds knocked him in the chest. "Good thing humans are such soft squishy things, I really could have hurt myself if I hit the wall." A small creature that could be best described as a mix between koala and rabbit while coming from outer space looked at Mike with her big expressive red eyes, filled with innocence and yet a sense of mischief.

"Wha...what are you?" Mike asked while slowly picking her up under her armpits, sitting upright and examining her as one might a toy they were not sure of. The creature of course giggling and chuckling as she was rotated and poked in such a curious manner. "You humans are so silly. Don't you know a digimon when you see one?!"

For a moment, Mike was stunned stiff. His expression was...well expression-less, as his entire body was as stiff as a board. The digimon tilted her head and reached out to touch Mike's nose as if to push a button to turn him back on, finding his glasses interesting and taking them off slowly to wear them herself. A moment or two after she began to get dizzy from her vision enhanced more then was needed beyond her perfect 20/20, the digimon went to put the glasses back on only to be sent flying into the air as Mike finally shouted out "DIGIMON!?"

Sent sailing for the second time today, the digimon flew this time to Mike's closet, watching as the boy's glasses somehow landed perfectly back on his ears while she landed in a soft pile of plush animals with a little 'ooof!'. Poking her head out of the pile, she almost looked like she fit in with them and giggled at this fact while finding one to hug. "H-h-h-how can you be a digimon? d-d-d-d-d-igimon aren't real? They're an anime from japan and/or a virtual battling pet toy..." Mike stammered while looking at the little critter in the pile of animals.

"I dunno how I'm a digimon. I just am. And if I'm not real, then you must not be real too. Because I was able to touch you, even wear those funny things you put over your eyes. By the way, my name is Lunamon, what's yours?" Mike simply watched and stammered a little bit as she spoke, watching her crawl out of the pile of animals and brush herself off idly. "M-m-my name is Mike. You're a nice digimon right? You don't wanna blow me up or take over the world or anything like that right?"

Lunamon for a moment looked to be taking some serious thought into that question, putting a little paw to her chin and putting the elbow of the paw into the other paw in a thinker's pose. "Well, if I was going to be blowing you up, wouldn't I have done it already? I've been in a prime position to do it all night. As for taking over the world, as a virus digimon megalomania is something I tackle day after day, but I figure that trying to rule the world is a little out of my reach at the moment...and way too much work. I'm content to find a nice fruit tree and lounge under it for days on end as fruit falls when ripe. Although I saw a portal to the real world, heard about the good food and BAM. Had to come."

Mike blinked a bit and took a moment to think about the reply, soaking in the fact that she just admitted she was a viral digimon, a classic example of a 'bad egg' digimon when taken into the perspective of the series, and that thoughts of ruling the world were in her head, but shoved aside in favour of fruit munching. Was she a dangerous digimon? Should he...should he try and send her back through the computer somehow? How would he do that anyway? Shove her into the CD drive?

"Are you okay Mike? You look kinda pale...Did I scare you?" Lunamon asked a series of questions as she seemingly hopped and floated weightlessly over to the boy and landed softly in his lap. Looking down at her, he couldn't help but smile. Thoughts of violent CD tray shoving and panic left his mind as he scooped her up and gave her a tight hug. "Jeez, humans ARE weird." Lunamon said while blushing just a bit. This big ol human was definitely a boy, and he was giving her such a tight and snug hug...one that caused her lunar pendant medallion/sash to push into both of their chests just a bit.

This prompted Mike to ask "Hey Lunamon, what's that poking me?" The little space koala bunny looked down at her Lunar pendant and proudly lifted it up so Mike could see. "It's my special pendant. I've had it since the day I digivolved to my current stage. To be honest, I have no idea what it's for either, but it's pretty isn't it?" The teen couldn't help but give a nod as his hand reached out to touch it...

He didn't even get to get close...

For the second time in one night, digimon and human alike were blinded by a sudden shining radiance of unknown origin, save that the pendant was the physical source. Bulging as Lunamon did from the computer monitor, something small and hand held began to do the same from the pendant, slowly flopping out like a fish from a net into his hand. It felt warm to the touch, a comforting warmth like a parent when the weather was frightening with thunder and lightning. When the light finally dimmed, Mike's pupils finally got to grow a bit again, as did the entirety of his eyes in shock when he saw what was now nestled in his palm.

"A...A digivice..."

Both boy and mon looked at each other, then the device, then back again. Both wondered what it meant, that the digimon gave the boy a device when they got in close contact. Were they really destined partners? Surely such a thing only happened in anime right?

Then again, digimon were only supposed to exist in Anime.

For a long time Mike was speechless again, Lunamon tempted to reach out and poke him in the nose to see if it would reboot him once more. Soon however he was reduced to tears, and the little space koala-rabbit was more or less confused. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you or something?" Mike shaked his head and sniffled a bit "I'm not sad Lunamon...I'm so very, very happy. I have my very own digimon now!"

The world over, the same miracle was more or less occurring in bedrooms of children with computers beyond that of our teenage hero. Digimon coming through the computer screens and into the laps of their chosen children. Smiles and laughter rang the world over...but on monitors seeing the children's joy, in a secluded and unknown location, built a growl in the throat of the operator. "Damn it! It looks like the Y2K bug had greater effect on our internet security measures over the digital world then we..."

Behind the operator a shape began to shift. The darkness of the room prevented him from seeing what it was, but he knew -who- it was. "I...I mean I anticipated. The system is completely shot. With Digimon freely crossing through it we won't be able to shut it down without catastrophic digital failure. More to the point, we won't be able hide said aftermath from the media with digital devices the world over failing in rather fantastic ways. Possibly explosive."

The shadow moved a bit. A response? A shrug? The operator was not sure, but he knew the desires of his mysterious overlord and replied properly. "Of course. I was foolish for having not thought of it in the first place. If we were to reclaim the digimon and bring them back into the digital world, we could recreate and fortify the barrier to keep them in their digital world and out of our internet. The children could have their minds easily wiped, and it will be like it never happened..." The operator thought he had thought of everything his shadowy master wanted, but when part of that mass washed over a monitor and revealed a Canadian boy with glasses cuddling and hugging a Lunamon, a look of distress came over his face.

"Is he who I think he is? ... of course, you would not bother if he was not important to your plan. Should I deploy the Player Killer?...again, an obvious reaction, I apologize for wasting your valuable time..." Without a word or so much as a sound, the master simply faded from the shadows, but only walking into them would you even know he had left in the first place. The operator meanwhile went to his nearby phone and began to dial...

"BOOM! Headshot! Take that you pathetic n()()b!" The red head gamer vixen cackled as another counter terrorist player had his avatar's gray matter splattered over the walls of the infamous DE_Dust level of Counterstrike. "You're so good at that vi-d-eo g-am-e Mistress. You make the blood flow goood..." A small creepy impish creature said from her nearby bed, his clawed hands rubbing over each other in a circular repetition as if he was thinking of what could be done with that much blood, lips licked eagerly. "Dracmon, you truly are a pathetic little..." The girl was about to go into another abusive rant against her digimon when her phone rang. She remained silent and chewed her lower lip in concentration as she took out the remaining CT players with a combination of stealthy knife tactics and brain spewing sniper rifle shots. It was not until she was completely free, as she was removed from ANOTHER server today for being just too good, that she answered the phone and rather rudely at that.

"You know better then to interrupt me when I'm pwning noobs, make it quick." The girl harshly barked into the receiver end of the phone. "I do apologize PK, but we have a real target for you today, much more satisfying then the...'noobs' your 'pwn' on a daily basis...I'm sending you the information now..." Dracmon was practically at the girl's neck as he heard the other end of the conversation faintly through the receiver, only being rewarded for his stealth with the back of a fist to his face, his mask nearly falling off as he hit the floor with an audible thud.

Queuing up the information on her desktop, she raised a brow looking at the picture of the boy and his pet space koala. "Whose the target?" She asked, not liking the looks of this mission already. He looked too...new. "Both of them. The digimon is to be brought back to us, the child is...to be eliminated. We don't care how, so long as he disappears without a trace." She smirked. "I take it I have my usual clearances for breaking continuities to complete my mission?" A grunt of approval could be heard over the phone. "Then consider him owned..." she hung up abruptly, the speaker on the other end not complete but she didn't care.

Dracmon had been collecting himself from the 'love tap' that his mistress had brutally applied cross most of his face, clawing his way up the wall behind her and dropping down onto the desktop in front of her from the ceiling. "What's the word Mistress?" Said mistress smirked and brought her digivice to her computer's monitor, a digiport forming within mere moments of that action. "We hunt some newbs Dracmon, we hunt some newbs..." The freaky little impish digimon cackled but was silenced by a grab to the throat as his abusive partner and he were dragged through the portal into the internet...

In the interim of Lunamon sifting through Mike's things looking for something to play with and or eat, the boy had been looking through the digivice's options. For all of its fantastic power, it was a rather simple electronic device. It had a clock, a digital status reader for Lunamon, a digiencyclopedia for analyzing new digimon friend or foe alike and a radar function for digital lifeforms. When he ran across the last option, he came across something interesting. "Some of these signals are pretty close Lunamon...you think that means other kids are finding their partner digimon like I just did?" Lunamon looked to be giving it some serious thought while she played with a bundle of socks between her paws. "It's possible. Whatever was keeping digimon in the digital world might have gone away when I decided to come here. Or who knows? Maybe they just heard of the good food too!" She giggled while throwing the socks up into the air, watching the bundle flutter about in the air above her before it came crashing down on her head, albeit harmlessly.

Mike didn't notice the antics with his laundry hamper however, as the signals on the device suddenly began to read as returning to the digital world from where they came, and then were cut off completely. "Well that's odd...are the digimon leaving already?" He wondered if it was of their own violation, looking at Lunamon wearing one of his over sized for her shirts while trying to read the logo on the front upside down and suddenly having a feeling of worry in his stomach. A knock on the door made his heart jump a bit from his tension laden thoughts being broken by something new. "What's that?" Lunamon had to ask, floating over in Mike's shirt and looking something like a child wearing adult clothing. Telling Lunamon to stay put, he went to go check for both of their curiosities.

He slipped out of his room and looked around the corner, down the hallway to the intersection of the apartment's kitchen, living room and of course the front door. His mother had answered the door and was chatting with someone in a black suit and tie, complete with the sunglasses worn inside and at night the gamer geek could only come to one conclusion. "The men in black have come to take Lunamon away! That must have been what was happening to the other kid's digimon!" He cursed himself for speaking aloud as it got the attention of said man in black, who proceeded to push past the woman in front of him and make a dash for Mike!

Thanking the lack of size of his home for once, he slipped back into this room and closed the door, finding a nearby chair and stuffing it under the doorknob. Stepping back as the door was beginning to be pounded on, he began to visibly panic. "Damn! What do I do what do I do! I don't wanna give up Lunamon! But I don't want to get my parents or myself in trouble with the law, especially the kind of law that gets yer brain erased if you break it..." Lunamon coughed from her position at Mike's knee height, the tamer looking down at her and raising a brow. "Well, seeing as you just blocked the only way out of here short of a three story drop out a window and down a balcony, might I suggest we go to the digital world? I could open us a portal and we could just hop right through your computer."

The banging on his door stopped as the angry shouts of his confused parents and the attempted negotiations of the MiB agent to calm them filled the sound void. "Looks like my folks bought us some time...but I dunno Lunamon, can I even survive in the digital world? Humans aren't as resilient as digimon...and it might not be like the anime where the kids can just go there and be fine, what if it's like outer space for humans and there's no oxygen for me to breath, or no pressure and I burst like a balloon?!" She rolled her eyes and fluttered up to a desk to be closer to his eye level. "Mike, from what I've seen of the human world, the digital world isn't that different really. The only difference is that digimon are there and humans aren't. Trust me, if I can live here, you can live there. Now come on I got a feeling we don't have much time left!"

She was right of course, Lunamon's assessment of time more or less made by the fact that a strange purple gas was seeping through the bottom gap between the door and the floor. Mike didn't hear his parents talking any more, but he heard the agent chuckling. "He must have knocked my parents out with that gas...and he's going to get me and you next!...it looks like we don't have any choice do we Lunamon? Take me to the digital world!" They looked at each other and gave a thumbs up accented nod, Lunamon going to Mike's computer monitor and focused her energy. Visualizing a location in the digital world she thought they would be safe, she reached her hand through the screen as it seemingly parted like water against her paw, before violently tearing back and opening a wavering hole. Hoping in effortlessly, she disappeared for a moment only to poke her head back into the side of it that Mike was still on and asking hurriedly "Well? What are you waiting for! Let's GO!"

The teen was still rather nervous about this whole mess, but the crazy purple knock out gas creeping into his room, saturating the bottom of it as it slowly made its rise to fill it completely, forced his hand. Reaching out to Lunamon as she put her arm through to grab with a paw, the young man leapt forward and was surprised that he seamlessly slipped into the portal that by all physical means should not have been able to slip him through. Mostly because of his broad for his age shoulders which should have had him comically stuck in his computer screen like a knothole in a tree.

The door was broken down a moment later and gas mask wearing MiBs walked in with weapons drawn. "Freeze!...wait, where did he go?" One agent said to another, the second pointing out the shimmering portal slowly fading on the computer monitor. His partner began to rush for it, but was stopped by a hand on the shoulder. "Are you nuts man?! That portal barely had the bandwidth to move that kid and his monster! If you were to go through who knows how much of you would actually make it through!...damn...looks like their little escape plan worked." The first sighed "I'll round up the civvies and call for backup rounding up the other digimon in the building. Make sure those two folks of his have a memory that accounts for him being gone...it's New year's right? Say he's at a party..." the agent spoke as if he wished he was at one, instead of rounding up digital monsters and playing with the heads of unsuspecting civilians. His back to the computer screen, he didn't notice a white blur zipping through the closing portal at the last possible second, and even his partner who had seen it only chalked it up to stress making him see things...

* * *

As you can see, not a lot of this first chapter actually relates with any specific form of media beyond 'oh hey, digimon are real' thing our hero Mike has come across. This was intentional - after all, this first chapter gives you glimpse of Mike's former life in the real world with all of the Continuity Police's filters in place, and you get to watch as things go completely to pot at the same time when the infamous December 31st rolls to a close. Of course like all good story beginnings it raises more questions then it answers, hopefully giving readers a reason to continue reading through

Are Mike and Lunamon okay? Where did they end up when they went through the portal? What was the white blur that followed them through when the Agents weren't looking? Whose the mysterious Player Killer with the Dracmon? You'll have to read the following chapters to find out :3


End file.
